ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Will Take Top Spot At Box Office
With three movies on a horizon, one will easily take top spot, while two more will compete for second place. "Victorious: The Movie" is hoping to make box office victory and easily become the number one movie in the U.S, the first movie from Nickelodeon Movies since "iCarly: The Movie" in 2010, to top the number one spot. Meanwhile, "Scary Movie 5" and "42" will compete for the number two spot. Also continuing to have success with audiences are horror remake "Evil Dead" and animated film "The Croods," which should both put up decent numbers thanks to a lack of genre competition this weekend. Meanwhile, it looks to be the last weekend that "Oz The Great and Powerful" will land in the top 10 after a very strong box office run so far. Expecting to open huge over the weekend after spring break, "Victorious: The Movie" will be victorious over the weekend during a few weeks before summer. It should open at least around where "True Jackson, VP: The Movie" opened. If it open with at least $30 million, it consider a big hit for a film cost only $35 million to make. For other films from Nickelodeon like "True Jackson, VP: The Movie" open with a tippling $30 million falling short of a $45 million predication, in which it cost $45 million to make. "iCarly: The Movie" made $50.3 million, which it cost $50 million to make. After spunning a sequel "iCarly: The Sequel", it fail to beat its predecessor as it made a pittyful but good $33.1 million in its opening weekend. With "Victorious: The Movie" hitting theaters, it should do well no matter how strong it will perform on its legs in a couple of weeks. The pic is expected to make in at least $30-35 million. When "Scary Movie" first hit theaters back in 2000, it instantly became nothing short of a phenomenon, capitalizing on the uptick in horror films and starting an incredibly lucrative franchise in the process. Thanks to a collaboration from the Wayans Brothers and great word of-mouth, "Scary Movie" went on to rack up $278 million worldwide on a production budget of just $19 million, making it one of the most lucrative comedies of the decade. The sequels weren't slouches either, as they all reached a fairly wide audience both domestically and abroad without having to break the bank on production. Though the Wayans Brothers are no longer part of the process, the "Scary Movie" franchise continues to roll, as the last installment made a very strong $90 million domestically and $178 million worldwide back in 2006. But even though "Scary Movie 5" brings a popular brand to theaters, it's very unlikely that it will have nearly the success as its predecessor, which hauled in an eye-popping $40 million in opening revenue over the same weekend in April seven years ago. There isn't much out there for comedy-seeking audiences right now, though that probably won't help push "Scary Movie 5" to a huge opening following the substantial time-gap from the last release. Look for "Scary Movie 5" to see a major decline from the numbers of "Scary Movie 4" but to still top the charts with an opening in the neighborhood of $17-$20 million. Also likely to finish with a similar opening is "42," a Jackie Robinson biopic starring Chadwick Boseman and Harrison Ford. Early critical buzz has been somewhat decent, though baseball movies don't tend to put up enormous opening totals even with strong reviews. Ford is obviously a huge name when it comes to historical box office impact, but he hasn't had much commercial success in recent years outside of the last "Indiana Jones" release. If "42" wins over audiences, it could see a long and healthy box office run, though an opening of much more than $16-$18 million seems unlikely as it hits just shy of 3,000 total theaters. Aiming at a completely different crowd this weekend is horror remake "Evil Dead," which topped the charts a week ago and continues to put up some impressive numbers for distributor TriStar. With a production budget of just $17 million, "Evil Dead" is already over $30 million in the U.S. heading into its second weekend in theaters, helping to make it another very lucrative low-budget horror film. "Scary Movie 5" could poach a few adult audiences this weekend, but "Evil Dead" should still appeal to the hardcore horror fans as it puts up another solid total in the neighborhood of $12-$14 million. Continuing to enjoy a perfectly timed box office release is "The Croods," which should once again dominate with family audiences this weekend. Though its $43 million opening wasn't spectacular as far as big-budget animated films go, it hasn't had any noteworthy competition since its release and it has seen minimal dips in revenue from one weekend to the next. As of box office reports Tuesday, "The Croods" was already up to $127 million domestically and $334 million worldwide, making it a major commercial success in DreamWorks Animation's first collaboration with Fox. Next weekend, the box office should pick up a bit with the release of Tom Cruise's PG-13 sci-fi-adventure "Oblivion," which co-stars Morgan Freeman and Melissa Leo. The following weekend will see Michael Bay's latest release "Pain & Gain," an action film starring Dwayne Johnson and Mark Wahlberg. That weekend, R-rated romantic comedy "The Big Wedding" will also hit theaters, with a popular cast that includes Robert De Niro, Robin Williams, Diane Keaton and Katherine Heigl. RTT Box Office Predictions for 4/12/13 - 4/14/13 (in millions): 1) Victorious: The Movie (Paramount): $30.3 2) Scary Movie 5 (Weinstein/Dimension): $17.8 3) 42 (Warner Brothers): $17.5 4) Evil Dead (TriStar): $12.5 5) The Croods (Fox): $12.5 6) G.I. Joe: Retaliation (Paramount): $10.8 7) Jurassic Park 3D (Universal): $8.8 8) Olympus Has Fallen (FilmDistrict): $5.4 9) Tyler Perry's Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor (Lionsgate): $4.8 10) Oz The Great and Powerful (Disney): $4.4 by RTT Staff Writer For comments and feedback: editorial@rttnews.com Category:Blog posts